


In a Bed of Snakes

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Masturbation, Moresomes, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione enjoys her men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Bed of Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd- Challenge: group sex

Hermione turned her head and watched as a ribbed butt plug was slowly slipped into her arse. Lucius' fingers were circling the outside of her hole, pressing down daring to slip inside with the plug.

She pushed back; he'd promised to fuck her with it, popping it in and out. This was nothing but slow torture.

Severus was no better. He kept fondling her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth, licking but never suckling. The soft, gentle touch was driving her mad. He knew she liked it when he bit or when he twisted her nipples as he slowly rubbed his cock between her breasts.

Damn them both. Her pussy was soaking wet.

Draco was the only one of them who was playing fair. As usual, he was watching and touching himself. She knew he'd hold off his release. He'd tug and pull on his cock, put his fingers up his arse and writhe like he was going to come, but he wouldn't until he was standing by her side.

He loved to come all over her face, while telling her to hold out her tongue for a treat. He loved it almost as much as she did.

Lucius finally started to play with her arse and Hermione groaned with pleasure; he was letting each bump of the plug pop before pausing and pulling out the next ring, giving her hole a sweet pop every time.

Lucius reached between her legs and started to rub her clit as he pushed the plug back in.

Hermione closed her eyes and let them use her. She loved having all their cocks, and knowing that they would take any hole they wanted.

Severus gripped her tits and started to titty fuck her just like he'd promised, twisting her nipples. If she was good he might come in her mouth. If she was bad, he'd take her arse while Lucius took her pussy.

Hermione opened up her eyes and met Severus' gaze. She smiled; she was definitely going to be bad.

Lucius pinched her clit and starting rubbing with that rhythm she couldn't resist. Merlin, he knew her body so well. Her heart started to pound and her thighs were shaking when her orgasm washed over her.

She bent her head down and licked Severus' cock knowing that it was against the rules. He growled and pulled away, only to move behind her. She could hear Lucius' trousers unzipping, and she watched Draco saunter over to take his place right in front of her face.

The night was young, and she was going to have every one of them any and every way she could.


End file.
